


The Silent Moon

by Silvaxus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Will, Collared Will, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal makes him happy, Human Hannibal, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Naked Will Graham, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top Hannibal Lecter, Werewolf Will Graham, Will needs Hannibal's help, not really pet play but close, the new moon makes Will unhappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Hannibal was used to seeing Will’s wolf watching him from behind blue eyes. A feral beast that had accepted Hannibal’s own monster as someone equal despite Hannibal’s lack of claws and fangs.However, when the New Moon ruled the night and turned it pitch black, Hannibal always looked out for Will and the wolf usually lurking in his eyes. When the song of the moon was at its weakest, both man and wolf needed Hannibal’s sure hand to lead them.





	The Silent Moon

**Author's Note:**

> My Beta for this fic is my friend and sister in trouble [Imoshen](https://mrsimoshen.tumblr.com/)

Hannibal was surprised when he heard a soft knock on his front door. Looking up from his book he checked the time on his phone. Close to midnight. When he opened the door, he didn’t expect to find a distressed-looking Will Graham at his doorstep.  
  
Will said nothing and only looked at his feet. He was sweating, his shoulders were hunched up and he was so tense that Hannibal was sure the other man’s whole body was one solid wall of hard muscles.  
  
“Will, to which do I owe the pleasure of finding you at my door at this late hour?”  
  
Hannibal was surprised while simultaneously checking his appointments for the next couple of days in his mind palace. The full moon was still a few weeks back and...that’s when it hit Hannibal. The full moon wouldn’t rise for at least two weeks and it was the time of the new moon.  
  
“Please, Will, come in. I’ll prepare a quick meal.”  
  
Will nodded without lifting his head and walked inside when Hannibal stepped aside and held the door open for Will. After Hannibal helped Will out of his light jacket, he led the younger man into the kitchen before he gathered a few ingredients from the fridge. Some eggs, his homemade sausages, spring onions, and bell peppers.  
  
While Hannibal prepared the vegetables, he watched his guest with careful eyes. Hannibal had known about Will’s condition of lycanthropy for several years now and they hunted together more often than not during the nights of the full moon. He loved to see Will full of energy and strength. The unhidden joy of the wolf running freely under the bright eye of the full moon always made Hannibal feel like a wolf himself. The opposite could happen during the nights of the new moon.  
  
Will had explained to Hannibal once, that he did not always feel close to his wolf. It wasn’t like it bothered him, a lot, but there were times when he missed the soft brush of his wolf’s fur against his consciousness. It made him feel too human and as a born wolf, Will felt too weak to stay on his own. That’s when he came to Hannibal with his metaphorical tail between his legs.  
  
It had taken them some time until Will was comfortable enough to seek out Hannibal’s help when he felt like this and it had been an accident that Hannibal found out about this at all. He stumbled upon a distressed and shivering Will in his own home when he hadn’t heard from his hunting companion for a few days. Afterwards, when Will was back in his own mind with the wolf prowling behind his blue eyes, Hannibal asked Will to come to him, or call him, so he could help.  
  
Today Will chose to come to Hannibal. The wolf handing himself over to the monster.  
  
While Hannibal went through a list of his next steps in his mind, he had finished preparing their food and he put a plate in front of Will. Will sniffed the food and with others Hannibal would feel offended for such a blatant display but not with Will; it was part of his very nature...usually.  
  
When Will got nothing from his instinctive reaction, the young man whimpered and tried to make himself even smaller on the chair he was sitting on.  
  
Sighing, Hannibal stepped up to Will and made him look up with a strong grip around his neck. Will looked at him with blue eyes, so full of pain and oh so helpless, and Hannibal saw nothing but the human mind look at him from these radiant eyes.  
  
Rubbing over the tense muscles in Will’s neck, Hannibal noticed how Will’s eyes fluttered shut at the touch and so he kept it up for a few more moments before he let go of Will, took one of their plates and one fork. He gathered scrambled eggs with vegetables and slices of the sausage on the fork and lifted it up to Will’s lips.  
  
Only when Will started to eat without hesitation did Hannibal release the breath he had been holding without intention. Will could be difficult when he felt cut off from his wolf.  
  
After they finished their shared meal, Hannibal put the plates into the sink, rinsed them and let them be for the time being before he directed his focus back to Will.  
  
“Come on, Will, let’s go upstairs to get you cleaned up.”  
  
At these words, Will looked up but only met Hannibal’s eyes for a moment before he hopped off his chair and followed Hannibal upstairs. They walked through Hannibal’s own bedroom and into his bathroom.  
  
The water was strangely loud when Hannibal started to fill the bathtub and he added different scented oils to the water. No bubbles, but a subtle and soft scent started to fill the room.  
  
Will stood awkwardly in the door but came in when Hannibal waved him over.  
  
“I’m going to undress you now, Will. Please climb into the tub when I’m done while I put your clothes away.”  
  
There was no need to keep Will’s clothes close after he had washed the young man, not until the phase of the new moon was over at least.  
  
Undressing Will was a short affair and Hannibal didn’t wait for Will to follow his order. He brought Will’s clothes down into the washing room and when he returned, he found Will laying in the warm water with his arms resting on the brim and head leaned back. He looked utterly relaxed but Hannibal knew better.  
  
Taking a washcloth from the cabinet, Hannibal let it drop into the water before he stripped himself of his own dress shirt. Now dressed in just his suit pants and a white undershirt, Hannibal started to wash Will thoroughly. It was a relaxing act for both of them. Hannibal could see some of the tension bleeding away from Will’s body while Hannibal washed him and he felt great pleasure when he washed Will’s neck and was offered full access to the soft skin of the vulnerable throat.  
  
After a gentle nudge, Hannibal watched Will scoot lower until his head was halfway underwater. Washing WIll’s unruly curls always made Hannibal smile when he felt the soft locks between his fingers and so he took his sweet time to make sure Will’s hair was as clean as it would get. Using his grip on Will’s hair, Hannibal pulled Will up and pressed a soft kiss to his warm lips. Pulling back, Hannibal didn’t let go of Will’s hair while holding eyes too blue to be human but with the wolf missing behind them.  
  
Discarding the washcloth, Hannibal let his hand wander downwards over Will’s warm skin until he could close his hand around Will’s flaccid cock. Only a small jerk of the muscles around Will’s eyes gave him away to Hannibal while he held his own face clear and unimpressed.  
  
Jerking Will off with lazy strokes of his hand was always enough to get Will hard and today was no exception. Hearing the change in Will’s breathing made Hannibal smile while he kept up his lazy pace of stroking Will. The younger man was now fully hard between Hannibal’s fingers and he could feel the hard ridges of Will’s knot forming at the base of his cock. When Hannibal let go of Will’s cock to press down and rub over the forming knot, Will first licked his lips before he buried his sharp teeth in his bottom lip but still no sound left his lips.  
  
A subtle shift in the water told Hannibal that Will was already spreading his legs for him while pushing his knees against the warm bathtub.  
  
Smirking, Hannibal tugged on Will’s hair while he let his fingers wander lower between Will’s legs and behind his soft and sensitive balls.  
  
“So desperate to get filled, my little wolf? So needy that you are already begging for me?”  
  
Will’s lips trembled like he wanted to answer Hannibal but both of them knew that he wouldn’t, couldn’t answer at the moment and so Hannibal rubbed slowly from Will’s perineum to his hole. When Will jerked under Hannibal’s touch the water splashed around but Hannibal didn’t care. He still held Will’s gaze and rubbed his knuckles over the sensitive area behind Will’s balls only to press two of his fingers against his wolf’s rim. Watching his wolf squirm under his fingers always gave Hannibal a thrill. Such a wild and strong creature handing himself over to a human.  
  
“You are doing so good, my little wolf. I’m going to open you up for me, get you all cleaned up before I mount you. That’s what you want, isn’t it, my strong hunter? Getting mounted, again and again, presenting for me on your hands and knees…”  
  
Hannibal kept his voice low, close to a growl, and Will whimpered while he nodded. It was the first sound he heard from Will since the distressed wolf showed up at his door.  
  
Working three fingers into Will was fairly easy as his wolf opened up to him without hesitation, his trust in Hannibal was, even when he was at his weakest, absolute.  
  
Will was yowling and gasping, water splashing over out of the tub as he jerked in the water. Hannibal didn’t care about his own wet pants but when he pulled his fingers out Will fell back into the water as a boneless mess.  
  
Chuckling, Hannibal got up and offered Will his hand to climb out of the tub. Taking a fluffy towel from a stack next to the tub, Hannibal dried Will off. Will’s face was a mix of arousal, tension and the desire to just let Hannibal do with him as the human pleased. Hannibal was delighted when Will’s hands found their way onto Hannibal’s shoulders to keep himself steady when the human dried Will’s legs and still hard cock with the fluffy towel.  
  
Once Hannibal was done, he threw the towel over the heater and walked back into his bedroom, Will following him obediently on silent feet .  
  
With his hand held up, Hannibal made Will stop in the middle of the room while he opened a drawer where he kept several things just for Will. He took the smooth collar from the drawer and smirked when Will’s blue eyes fell onto the dark brown leather matching his hair.  
  
When Will lifted his head to offer his throat, Hannibal snapped the collar shut around Will’s throat. The leather was soft and fit perfectly around Will’s throat. The small disc at the front of the collar, now lying smoothly in the hollow of Will’s throat, was simple yet it showed perfectly to whom Will belonged when he wore the collar.  
  
_Hannibal’s_  
  
“I want to see you on the bed, my beautiful wolf.”  
  
Will smiled, like most of the time when Hannibal called him a wolf when Will felt so disconnected from his other half.  
  
Before Will threw himself on the bed he let his hands wander over the soft sheets made of Egyptian cotton. The sound Will made when he threw himself on his belly onto the covers was more wolf than human and Hannibal laughed at his wolf’s eagerness. Their combined scents of arousal were heavy in their air. Taking a deep breath, Hannibal walked over to the bed and took a bottle of scentless massage oil from the drawer next to his bed. The bottle of lube from the same drawer was placed on the bed.  
  
With the bottle of massage oil in his hand, Hannibal joined Will on the bed and sat down on his wolf’s thighs . Despite the lack of connection to his wolf, Will made no sound of protest when he felt Hannibal’s weight settle on his tights.  
  
Dribbling the oil on the expanse of Will’s strong back, Hannibal put the bottle aside and started to spread the oil all over Will’s back. The wolf trapped in human skin shivered hard for a moment between Hannibal’s legs before Will groaned into the covers. The sound was muffled and desperate.  
  
Chuckling, Hannibal pressed his thumbs into the tense muscles of Will’s neck and Will became boneless under Hannibal’s hands.  
  
“So strong, my wolf. All this strength made to chase and hunt. it doesn’t matter if you run under the dark night sky full of stars, the pale light of the moon or the blinding light of the sun. You are my powerful wolf at any time.”  
  
Under him, Will shivered hard and when Hannibal tugged at the collar the sound of a broken moan muffled by the covers filled the air while Hannibal never stopped moving his hands.  
  
He found each hard knot of muscles in Will’s back. His work for the FBI was just as stressful as the shift each full moon and Hannibal loved almost nothing more than having Will at his mercy while he worked each kink out of his wolf’s back.  
  
Shiny with oil in the barely illuminated bedroom, Will started to writhe on the bed despite Hannibal’s weight on his thighs. The sound of Will’s panting broke the silence of the room but Hannibal ignored Will’s huffing sounds that turned into a growl now and then. However, the moment Hannibal deemed Will ready, he got up from Will and the bed and walked back into the bathroom while giving Will his next order.  
  
“When I’m back I expect my wolf to present to me like a good wolf.”  
  
No need for Hannibal to turn around because even before he finished speaking he could hear the rustle from the bed with Will arranging himself into present himself to his monster.  
  
Washing his hands thoroughly until no oil was left on them, Hannibal grabbed the towel he had thrown over the heater earlier. Drying his hands while he walked back into the bedroom, he let out a growl himself when he came back into the room only to find Will in the position Hannibal told him to assume.  
  
Will was now kneeling on the bed with his legs spread apart, chest lowered to the bed, back a beautiful arch of strong muscles under oil-slick skin. His hard cock was already dripping between Will’s legs. Without further words, Hannibal placed the towel under Will before he joined his wolf on the bed and took his place between Will’s stretched apart legs.  
  
The lube was still where Hannibal had placed it. Taking the bottle, Hannibal applied some of it to two of his fingers and pushed them into Will’s hole. The wolf tensed for a moment before his muscles all but relaxed under Hannibal’s touch.  
  
If there was something Hannibal learned to enjoy since he joined forces with Will, and his bed, was that he had no need to hold back. Hannibal could be as rough and hard as he wanted and Will would only ask, demand, even _beg _for more. The wolf in Will enjoyed their encounters as much as Hannibal and the monster under his own skin. They had set up a few rules and boundaries but more for Hannibal’s protection than for Will’s.  
  
Will wanted Hannibal without rules, without hesitation and without holding back. He could take whatever Hannibal would dish out to him while he had to be more careful with Hannibal in return.  
  
However, during the nights of the new moon Will wanted nothing more from Hannibal than a roughness that bordered on violence and so Hannibal gave his wolf only a rough prep to ease the way in. What was left of the lube on his fingers, Hannibal spread over his cock after he had pushed his pants and underwear down with his other hand.  
  
Gripping Will by the hips, Hannibal thrust forward against Will’s hole and when the usually tight ring of muscles gave in easily, Hannibal pushed in hard with one fast thrust.  
  
Will howled but the sound stopped abruptly and Hannibal could hear the ripping sound of tearing fabric when Will buried his teeth in the covers. Grinning, Hannibal dug his fingers into the soft skin of Will’s hips and took his wolf with something akin to force but Will didn’t ask Hannibal to stop.  
  
Will moaned and yelped, broken sounds trapped between a human throat and the voice of a wolf. Bending over Will’s strong back, Hannibal took his hands off Will’s hips. Holding his wolf down with an iron grip around his neck, Hannibal closed his other hand around Will’s cock.  
  
His wolf gasped at the touch around his cock and bucked up against Hannibal but he had neither the right angle nor the leverage to throw him off and Will only managed to drive Hannibal deeper into his already sloppy hole.  
  
“Hannibal!”  
  
Will’s voice, the first time he actually used it since he stood in front of Hannibal’s door, was a desperate and wanton sound, full of need and desire.  
  
Squeezing Will’s neck, Hannibal thrust into his wolf with short and deep thrusts, his own orgasm approaching faster and faster but he didn’t stop. He merely changed the angle until Will trashed and whimpered while thrusting into Hannibal’s hand.  
  
Hannibal felt Will spasm around his cock while Will’s knot swelled between Hannibal’s fingers. When Will finally succumbed to the pleasure Hannibal was almost forcing on him, Will howled. A pure lupine sound while his body clamped down on Hannibal’s cock. It took everything Hannibal had to hold his own orgasm at bay while he milked every last drop from Will. Hannibal only let go of his Will when he was about to collapse and focused on his own pleasure  
  
He only needed a few hard thrusts, accompanied by Will’s cries because he was so sensitive before Hannibal allowed his own release to pull him under. Biting down on Will’s shoulder, Hannibal pumped his release as deep into Will as he could. Will, meanwhile, trembled under Hannibal, begging for more without words while he accepted Hannibal’s release like a gift.  
  
Finally, when Hannibal had given Will everything he had at the moment, he pushed both of them to their sides and allowed both of them to rest. With his face hidden between Will’s sweaty curls, Hannibal made sure to stay as long as he could in Will’s body while he petted his shivering wolf.  
  
When Hannibal’s spent cock slipped free, Will cried out, scratched at Hannibal’s arm held against Will’s chest. Making soothing noises at his wolf, Hannibal turned around until he could reach once more into the drawer next to the bed and pulled a plug out of it. The toy had enough girth to keep Will stretched and open because this wouldn’t be their only round for tonight. Whenever Will would feel restless again, he would present himself to Hannibal again and Hannibal would take Will again...until his stunning wolf would come apart again.  
  
Pushing the plug in, Will made a pleased? sound and once the toy was all the way in, Will rolled onto his belly and looked at Hannibal with eyes...now too blue to belong to a human being.  
  
Leaning in close, Hannibal nuzzled Will’s collar-clad throat while Will licked at Hannibal’s jaw.  
  
They bathed in the presence of each other for a long moment before Will kissed Hannibal properly. A lazy mating of lips and tongues and when Will slowly rolled onto his back, Hannibal followed until he was lying comfortably on top of his wolf.  
  
Will licked over Hannibal’s jaw again before he looked almost shyly at Hannibal.  
  
“Thank you, Hannibal. I...wasn’t in my right mind but I knew you would help me, even with me unable to ask for it.”  
  
Growling almost wolf-like, Hannibal bit down on Will’s throat, right over the collar.  
  
“You know very well, my dear Will, that I will always be there for you. During every phase of the moon, you can always come to me and I will help you with everything in my power. It’s not like I’m not enjoying you in my bed, begging to be taken.”  
  
Will blushed and placed his hands on Hannibal’s back.  
  
“I know, it’s just...I still have to remember that. That I can come to you whenever I want and need to. Sometimes it feels like I’m...too demanding of you.”  
  
Frowning, Hannibal lifted himself up until he was looming over his wolf and the whole gesture was so wolf-like that Will lifted his head and offered his throat to Hannibal in a pure instinctive reaction.  
  
“You can never demand too much from me, Will. If you want to, you can build your den here, in my home and turn it into our home. I would be more than happy to have you here all the time. I could cook for you whenever I want and how often I want. We could hunt whenever we want without further preparations…”  
  
Hannibal saw the wonder, the naked desire, on Will’s face and he let his hand wander down from Will’s collar, over his chest, belly and further down until he could close his hand once more around his wolf’s hard cock. Lupine stamina.  
  
Jerking Will off until his eyes rolled back in his head, Hannibal expected no answer from Will, not yet at least. For tonight and maybe the following day, Hannibal’s whole focus would be on taking care of his wolf and to see him sated in every sense of the word. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
